


La classe non è acqua

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, Mocking, Photographs, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ehm... Lily, credo davvero che tu possa anche metterla via adesso, voglio dire, è solo una vecchia foto, non c’è niente di interessante e...” interrompendo il farneticare sconclusionato di James, sia Sirius che Lily scoppiarono a ridere, uno sguaiatamente, l’altra con una mano davanti alla bocca, segno che avrebbe voluto trattenersi ma che proprio non riusciva a farlo.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	La classe non è acqua

La Classe Non è Acqua

“Padfoot non sto scherzando, ridammela immediatamente!” James era diventato rosso in volto, cosa che fece ridere Sirius ancora più di quanto non stesse già facendo. Teneva un pezzo di carta fra le mani, e a più riprese osservava prima questo e poi l’amico, che lo stava inseguendo ormai da diversi minuti.

Erano nel giardino di casa Potter, il sole li colpiva implacabilmente. Era un’estate afosa per i parametri di quelle inglesi, ma Sirius continuava a correre, incurante del caldo torrido.

“Andiamo James! Sono certo che a Lily non dispiacerebbe affatto vederla!” lo schernì, per poi scappare subito dopo che l’amico scattò verso di lui.

“Ti prego, sarà qui a momenti, è la prima volta che viene a casa mia... se rovini tutto giuro che ti crucio!” lo minacciò. Sirius non badò minimamente alla minaccia dell’amico, continuando a correre e a guardare contemporaneamente il pezzo di carta che aveva in mano: una fotografia.

Era arrivato vicino al vialetto, quando si scontrò con una figura non meglio identificata che, intento a fare altro, non aveva visto.

Entrambi rovinarono a terra, e quando il ragazzo alzò gli occhi, incontrò lo sguardo di una Lily Evans _decisamente_ furiosa.

“Dannazione Sirius! È possibile che tu non riesca a non combinare danni nemmeno quando stai innocentemente correndo?” bofonchiò, accettando un braccio che l’altro le stava porgendo. In quel frangente, furono raggiunti da James.

“Innocentemente un corno!” gridò, lanciando un’occhiataccia all’amico, per poi addolcire lo sguardo nel rivolgersi a Lily. “Ciao Lily, benvenuta” le disse, con un sorriso. La ragazza ridacchiò, notando come James stava malamente tentando di trattenersi dall’uccidere Sirius. In quel momento, la sua attenzione fu catturata da un oggetto non meglio identificato, caduto a terra dopo la collisione con Sirius. Prese in mano la fotografia e la osservò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ehm... Lily, credo davvero che tu possa anche metterla via adesso, voglio dire, è solo una vecchia foto, non c’è niente di interessante e...” interrompendo il farneticare sconclusionato di James, sia Sirius che Lily scoppiarono a ridere, uno sguaiatamente, l’altra con una mano davanti alla bocca, segno che avrebbe voluto trattenersi ma che proprio non riusciva a farlo.

“Scusami James, io non volevo ma...” disse, fra le risate “Non sapevo che avessi attraversato una fase afro” voltò la fotografia, che mostrava James contornato da una massa di capelli crespi e incolti. Il ragazzo s’imbronciò.

“Per vostra conoscenza” asserì “Io normalmente non ho i capelli ricci, lo sapete. È solo che quel giorno c’era parecchia umidità” si difese, ma non fece altro che peggiorare la situazione.

Quando Lily si riprese dallo scoppio di risa, si avvicinò al ragazzo, con un’espressione dolce in viso. Gli diede un timido bacio sulle labbra e gli sorrise.

“A modo tuo eri affascinante, tranquillo” mormorò, per poi dirigersi verso casa, sotto lo sguardo attonito dei due.

James si voltò verso Sirius, con aria soddisfatta.

“Se dovessi trovare altre mie foto ridicole, fammelo sapere Padfoot” gli disse, orgoglioso, mentre l’altro si limitò a scuotere la testa.

“Non so chi dei due sia più ridicolo” commentò a bassa voce, seguendo la ragazza verso casa.

Donne: prive di senso dello humour!


End file.
